Mr Eh Ji Worth Needs Friends
by ace.shelly
Summary: two-shot. each chpt can also be read individually. chpt1 T - pearl escapes her life at kurain to find phoenix only to see that her old dream finally came true. chpt2 K - a certain pink-suited prosecutor shows up
1. Mr Nick! Mystic Maya!

**Mr Eh-ji-worth Needs Friends**

a/n: This is my first story, so no flames please! I'd appreciate reviews greatly, you know, what i need to improve on, am I going in the right direction.

Disclaimer: This story was originally my idea, but all characters belong to Capcom ^^

I firstly intended it to be a Pearl and Edgeworth fanfic. But I kind of got carried away. I'll make this a two shot. First chapter, MayaxPhoenix and Pearl a bit fluffy. Second chapter would be what I originally intended to write about.

Let's get started :D

* * *

Pearl Fey, the young and incredibly talented spirit medium was running from the station all the way to her desired destination. She didn't look like she'd stop anytime soon. She was running like there's no tomorrow!

_Huff puff .. I must .. must get to .. Mr Nick and .. Mystic Maya. Mummy would .. kill me .. if she noticed .. I'm not in the .. huff .. training hall .._

The story goes that Morgan Fey, the young girl's mother, was overtraining her, in the hopes that she would overrun the new master, her cousin "Mystic" Maya. In the past, Morgan had done the most desperate deeds, including pinning a murder on her niece and even accomplicing a planned murder of the soon-to-be master herself. Of course, all these acts failed miserably and, although Maya was the target, it seems little Pearl had been hurt deepest. After all, she unknowingly helped her mother by channelling a demoness of a murderer ..

And with added burden of overtraining, Pearl decided she cannot cope anymore. She realised her mum's intentions of overtraining. No, she would not believe the "It's for the good of the Fey clan" excuse anymore. She needed some time to think. And what better place can she run off to?

Finally, she saw it, the place she travelled so far to arrive. The place she yearned to see for so long.

The person she needed to talk to was just outside the front door!

"Mr Nick! Mr Nick!"

Yes, she arrived at Wright and Co. Law Offices to see none other than Phoenix Wright.

"MR NICK! I'm so glad to see you again!" Pearl exclaims again, jumping up and down joyfully with her hair, tied up in cute pretzel shape, bouncing in the same manner.

Strangely, Phoenix did not budge. He'd usually, almost immediately pay his full attention to that voice, for fear if he didn't, he would get slapped countlessly.

Instead of getting ready to slap him for his ignorance however, Pearl simply stared up at the man. Yes, he's a giant to her, even though he is of average height. It wasn't what he looked like that caught her attention. It was his actions and movements ..

At first glance, she thought he was staring at the door, as strange as he is. But wait, he was .. swaying? side to side .. slowly, rhythmically. His arms were not by his sides but looked like they were .. clutching? Embracing something?

"How very strange .." Pearl thought, aloud, "I know Mr Nick can act a little funny sometimes but this is .."

Slowly, ever so slowly, Phoenix turned his upper body so that his profile was in Pearl's view. She saw that his eyes were closed. Then, what looked like a luscious handful of hair fell down his right shoulder.

"Wow, Mr Nick really needs a haircut," Pearl giggled, but her giggles were interrupted with a sudden realisation. Looking past the ebony black hair she saw .. a nose? "Did Mr Nick grow two noses?!" Pearl gasped and placed her hand on her wide-opened mouth, alarmed at the thought. But wait .. is that a topknot?

"No .. it can't be ...!" gasped an excited Pearl, eyes shining like stars.

She thought right. When she saw those familiar purple beads placed in the ebony black hair, and the purple robe, followed by that matching knee length, acolyte's uniform. It was a teenage girl, a young adult to be exact. She was quite small, kind of short for her age, but she could only be one person ..

"Oh my gosh! Mystic Maya! Mr Nick! I knew you too were in love!" squealed an overly excited Pearl, "I told you true love will always prevail!"

What Pearl saw, was her own cousin, Maya Fey. KISSING the ace attorney Phoenix Wright, who happens to be a whole 7 years older than his 'lover.' Quite a sight for a little girl, but this is Pearl Fey we are talking about. Her fantasies of "Mr Nick being Mystic Maya's special someone" now came true!

"Ahhhhhhhhh! This is a dream come true!" Pearl shrieked. Unfortunately, it was a little too loud and that snapped the two lovers back into reality, out of there romantic embrace (and kiss.) Phoenix and Maya fluttered their eyes open, almost in unison while awkward hands lingered against Maya's waist and Phoenix's neck.

"W-was that .. someone?" Phoenix asked, confused.

"I-I thought .. I thought I heard .." stammered Maya, lost in thought. They slowly turned their heads towards where they heard the sound come from.

Uh oh. Time to hide! Frantically, Pearl scanned the area for a suitable hiding spot. _Bush? no too small ... tree? no too far away .. fence? no it has gaps .. SUITCASE?! _perfect.

Thinking quick Pearl crouched down into a ball, carefully hidden away by her huge suitcase. By the time the couple finished turning their heads, all they saw was a strangely ... familiar suitcase. But neither couldn't place their finger on where they have seen it

"Hey Nick, I feel like I've seen this casesuit somewhere before," said Maya, with a look of wonder in her eyes.

"Um .. Maya. It's a suitcase. Not a casesuit." Phoenix corrected her before adding, "Hmm .. now that you mention it, it does seem familiar .. that shade of purple .. have I seen it somewhere before .. no it can't be ..."

"NICK! You're talking to yourself again!" laughed Maya, "anyway, why don't you .. I mean, WE investigate! You know, as if we're on a special case or something!"

Phoenix reluctantly agreed. Unknown to Maya, he had a hunch that he knew who this suitcase belonged to.

"Umm .. Nick? Is it just me or is that a magatama hanging on one of those zippers?"

"Hey .. now that you mention it you're right! How strange .. they don't sell magatama keyrings do they Maya?"

"Of course not Nick! Don't be daft! It has concealed inside spiritual energy and has been in our traditions since-! Hey wait a minute .. Nick?! It can't be ..!"

"That's what I thought too. I think it's hers. Time to test our theory of ours." Phoenix grinned his courtroom smile at Maya.

"Pearly!"

"Come out where ever you are Pearls. We've got you cornered!"

"I knew I should know better than to hide the truth from Mr Nick and Mystic Maya .." thought Pearls.

Admitting her defeat, Pearl cautiously emerged from her hiding place, and reluctantly walked out in front of her suitcase. She faced the ground in shame, with her hair drooped down low. She shut her eyes tight, fearing Phoenix would yell at her for not showing herself in the earlier. After a grueling 5 seconds, she opened her eyes again, only to see Phoenix and Maya searching the garden bed, hand in hand.

"Aww, Mr Nick you're sooo romantic!" sighed little Pearl dreamily, forgetting that they have yet to discover where is really standing. Too late. The sudden remark caused Phoenix to turn, quick as lightning, and he jumped at the sight of one Pearl Fey. At the same time, Maya flung her hands in the air to welcome her dear cousin, forgetting she was still holding Phoenix's hand. As a result from his jump and the sudden arm movement, Phoenix landed, bottom first, into the garden bed. Did i mention it also rained last night?

"Arrrrrrgghh! MAYA!" yelled Phoenix in despair. He had just ironed his suit!

"Mr Nick! I'm so sorry! I-I .. WAAAAAHHHHH" cried Pearl, running into the building."

"Pearlyyyyy...!" Maya desperately screamed, but little Pearl was already gone, "  
Man, Pearly sure runs fast, for a kid!" Maya helped Phoenix up from the muddy ground.

"I agree. I bet she could even run faster than you, with all those hamburger inside you." taunted Phoenix

"HEYY, that's not true!" Maya retorted. She playfully gave Phoenix a shove which sent him falling back into the mud. He groaned, but laughed a little as he got back to his feet, without realising how his remark really did hurt Maya.

Maya stood there, holding a mini grudge against him, with her back turned. Her long, black hair with those shiny purple beads graciously flowed down to her waist. _She's beautiful_, Phoenix thought. He walked up to her, from behind, putting his hands out to embrace her.

"Nick, that wasn't very nice of you. Say you sorry!" pouted Maya, but he couldn't see.

Without warning, Phoenix wrapped his strong arms around her shoulders and pulled her close, against his body. He placed his head just on top of her head, slightly above her ear and whispered, "I'm sorry, Maya. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please forgive me." The last words were barely audible and sounded more like a whispered breath, which sent shivers up and down her spine.

"Nick ..." Maya twisted her head just enough to see him, "you know I can't stay mad at you forever. I love you too much." With those words, she reached up to plant her lips on his, kissing him softly and sweetly. He greatly accepted and snaked his arms around her small body.

After about a minute or so, they pulled away, looking deep into each others eyes, "We should go check on Pearls," reminded Phoenix, with his arms still wrapped around her shoulders.

"Yeah, let's go." agreed Maya, with a smile. The pair headed inside the office.

What they saw would make even Edgeworth's heart melt. Pearl Fey, curled up like a ball on the blue carpet in front of the TV. Her head was buried in her tiny arms and she seemed to be whimpering. She's crying.

Maya and Phoenix looked at each other, with some guilt in their eyes. They were too caught up with each other to realise what Pearl had been up to. For all they know she could have hurt herself, with no one to help her.

Maya, being her older cousin, approached her first. She gently coaxed her out of her ball-like figure by tucking her hands under her arms and lifting her gently, into her lap. Pearl was still slightly curled up, and looked like a newborn baby, only bigger. Phoenix thought the sight was pretty cute. It reminded him of Mia and Maya when they were young, the picture Misty had in her master's tailsman.

With her cousin's comfort, little Pearl had stopped whimpering and continued to stare into Maya's eyes. Phoenix came over and pulled both of them into a heartwarming embrace.

Pearl soon recovered and stood up, looking down at her shoes shamefully.

"Pearly .. what's wrong?" asked a worried Maya

"I-I .. I'm sorry Mystic Maya, Mr Nick. I .."

"What are you sorry about Pearls?"

"I .. I barged in on you two like this!" exclaimed Pearls, so sudden it made Phoenix almost back off, "While you were busy .. in your alone time .. I-I'm really really sorry!" Phoenix quickly hugged Pearl, followed closely by Maya,

"Aww Pearl it's OK, you didn't do anything wrong!" assured Maya, encouragingly to cheer her little cousin up, "after all, me and Nick have whole afternoons together! Right Nick?"

"Oh ..! Umm .. Yeah.. that's right Pearl, you turning up was a surprise and all, but .. it's ok. It's great to see you again after such a long time!" said a sheepish Phoenix.

"Really?" Pearl stared with wonder and innocence into Phoenix eyes. Aww she's so cute ..

"Really really, Pearly!"

"OK," Pearl finally brightened up for the first time (since witnessing the couple kiss) "Thank you, Mystic Maya and Mr Nick!"

The famous trio then seated themselves on the couch, Pearl on Phoenix's lap and Maya flipping through the channels only to find yet another Steel Samurai re-run. Pearl had once again returned to her old self when she suddenly realised ..

"MYSTIC MAYA!" again, Pearl covered her wide-opened mouth with her hand, "I thought you were in Kurain!"

Sadly, Morgan does not allow Pearl to see Maya anymore. The only times she can see her dear cousin is when everyone is busy training acolytes or when the Press comes to view the Kurain village making its comeback, which isn't very often. That's when Pearl sneaks into the masters chambers. Unfortunately Maya, being the new master, is often the busiest of all, so she wouldn't have even realised Pearl's appearance.

"Ohh .. no one told you Pearly?"

"No .. mother would never let me see you, let alone talk about you .." Pearl's shoulders drooped.

"Ohh .. right. Umm well. The Elders saw how sad I was without Nick, so they agreed to let me stay with Nick for a while. Like a vacation sort of thing."

"Vay-kay-shun?"

"A holiday Pearls." added Phoenix. Poor Pearls, she hardly knows anything about the outside world, with her overly protective mother, "you know, a time to rest, and get away from life for a while."

"And I decided that I needed my Nicky the most," declared Maya, curling up to Phoenix with her hands around his neck and leaning on his chest, making him blush violently.

"Awww, that's so sweet Mystic Maya. You love Mr Nick very very much don't you!" Pearl giggled as her words made his face turn a shade pinker.

"Umm .. anyway," Phoenix said, trying to change the topic. Although he had been dating Maya for over a year, the sensitive topic always seems to make him uncomfortable. Not that he didn't love Maya. He'd do anything for her, even walk on hot coals, "So Pearls, what brings you here all of a sudden?"

"Ohh .. umm .." Pearl hesitated. Watching Maya curled up against Phoenix, playing with his spiky hair, isn't helping. She just couldn't bring herself to tell them that her mother had been abusing her again. After all, all she ever wanted was for them to be happy, together. Pearl didn't want them to worry about her, she wanted them to enjoy every moment they had together.

"Umm .. you know I wanted to .. surprise Mr Nick by visiting him! I would have brought along Mystic Maya too, but .. I couldn't find her. Because she was right here all along! It's so nice being together again, right Mr Nick?"

"Yeah .." Phoenix was still unsure whether to believe her explanation which sounded pretty vague, and it didn't help that her laugh was kind of sheepish. But he decided not to press further. He was happy that they were all reunited again.

"Aww Nick, you're as sarcastic as always!" teased Maya, who gave Pearl a welcoming hug.

"I know. But that's why you love me." He placed an arm around Maya's shoulders. Then, they continued to watch the Steel Samurai Marathon re-runs, this time Pearl on Maya's lap and Maya's head on Phoenix's shoulder, with his arm still gently embracing her.

By the time the show's over, Maya and Phoenix were sleeping, Maya's head tucked comfortably in between Phoenix's shoulder and jaw, and Phoenix's head against hers. Pearl heard a light snore, looking up to see the couple in a cute embrace.

"Aww, they're such a cute couple, so perfect, sooo romantic!" the little girl thought, unaware she said that out loud. It snapped Maya out of her slumber.

"Oops."

Maya let out a BIG yawn, which brought Phoenix back into reality. He shrugged her off, afraid that he did hurt her, or did something inappropriate to her, or SOMETHING. Realising no one was hurt he tried to cover up is embarrassing moves by stroking her hair and caressing her shoulders. She LOVED it when he did that.

"Mmm.. Nick. I love you." she pulled him into a soft, but firm kiss. The lovers kissed, again. And once again, forgetting the presence of a ten year old girl.

Pearl, quite aware they have forgotten about her, merely giggled, "I'm just going to .. go for a walk. At People Park! Have a wonderful afternoon Mystic Maya and Mr Nick!" She jumps off the couch and skips out the door, before neither Phoenix nor Maya had time to react.

"Maya, do you think we've been ignoring her a little?"

"Nahh, all she ever wanted was for us to be together. We still have to thank her for that you know. She's happy, it's just her way of celebrating. You know, leaving us some 'alone time' together. You worry too much Nick!"

"Ohh really now?" chuckled Nick, pushing her down on the couch. Maya giggled, a lot, when he bent down and planted kisses on her throat, occasionally sucking on it.

"Mmm .. Nick .." Maya gasped, "I really, really love you"

* * *

Sorry for the overfluffiness. I don't know how I went, this is my first story after all. Please R&R! Chapter 2, and possibly the final chapter will be up soon!


	2. Mr EhJiWorth?

a/n: Alright! Here's chapter 2!

Like I said it was meant to be a one-shot of Pearl and Edgeworth. So here's the original idea. Hopefully this would also be the final chapter, unless i get carried away again xD

Okie dokie, let's get started! :D

* * *

Pearl ran off, pretending to be happy. Her favourite couple are finally together after all! But deep down, she felt like crying. She ran away, from home, from her mother, because neither her or Maya have the time to spend with each other anymore. She came all the way down here just to see Phoenix, seeking comfort and attention. But she discovered that her cousin was already there - in Phoenix's arms. She didn't even leave a message for her! Pearl felt betrayed and upset.

As she walked down the road to People Park, she thought about her life. She loved her mother very much, but hurting Maya, the closest person she has, was something she can never forgive. She hated Morgan, yet loved her. A part of her feels shameful, for leaving her family, her home, because she cannot complete her training. Another part feels angry at her mum, for trying to kill Maya.

But most of all, she feels forgotten. Gone were the stories her mum used to read to her when she was a kid. Gone were the kind and encouraging words used to drive her to success. Morgan never praises her daughter anymore. She think praises and words of encouragement make her weak, lowering her potential skill level, quite like the infamous Von Karma.

Pearl was even forgotten by Phoenix and Maya. They were too busy with each other to remember the little visitor. They were happy. They didn't need her ...

I'm useless. I let Mystic Maya down. I nearly killed her! I-I ..

"WAAAAAHHHH!" Pearl burst in tears, as she sat down on one of the benches. Pearl continued to cry her heart out for several moments, onlookers merely glanced at her and walked away. Some left unkind remarks while others sympathised her. A little boy approached her and touched her hair, it was a style he had never seen before, and he was curious. One woman even sat down next to her, trying to work out what's wrong. It didn't help that Pearl either chose not to listen, or simply did not hear the woman's caring voice.

Eventually, the woman gave up and walked away. It was late afternoon, Pearl had been crying for a few hours now, and didn't look like she was going to stop soon. It was amazing how many tears she had, bottled up inside her since the day of the Hazakura Temple incident. Pearl saw how Maya did not cry but stayed strong. _For me_. Pearl thought, stopping to wipe her tears. Mysitc Maya did that for me. _So I have to be strong for her too. It's only fair, and it makes it much easier for her not to cry. But it's just .. _

Tears started to well up in her eyes. Her shoulders shook. As the first tear was about to leave her left eye ..

"Miss Fey?"

Pearl jerked awake, out from her little world overrun with tears. _Miss Fey? No one has ever addressed me as a "miss" before .._

She looks up, to find someone, a man to be exact. He was about as tall as Phoenix, maybe taller. She couldn't tell because of how she's sitting down, he just look gigantic. _I think I've seen him somewhere before .. umm .._

"Mr Eh-Ji-Worth?"

Yes, it was Miles Edgeworth. Clad perfectly in a magenta coloured suit, complete with a ruffled collar. A cravat to be exact. A classy prosecutor .. strolling in People Park?

"Hello Miss Fey. Why on earth are you crying?" asked Edgeworth, handing her a hankerchief from his pocket. It was also a shade of pink.

"You're the pro-seh-coo-ter who works with Ms Von Karma right?"

"Well yes, indeed I am."

"But Mr Eh-Ji-Worth, why are you out here in People Park, all alone?"

"Ahh umm, .. my name's 'Edgeworth.' Miles Edgeworth. Well, even us prosecutors need a break from life. All that paperwork tires even the best of us." Edgeworth smiled a small smile, at those innocent brown eyes. He still wondered what made her cry so much, as her eyes were red and a bit puffy. He deemed that it was impossible to say no to those eyes, "So Miss Fey, can I ask you the same question? What are YOU doing in the middle of People Park?"

"Please Mr Edj .." Pearl found it hard to pronounce his name.

"Edgeworth"

"Ohh! Mr .. Eddge-woorth .. umm .. can I call you Mr Edgey? Mr Butz called you Edgey!" Pearl's face lit up just a tiny notch. Her eyes glowed in the late afternoon sunlight.

_Larry_, Edgeworth thought, "Well by all means, yes. You may call me Mr 'Edgey' as you wish, Miss Fey."

"Okie dokie! But Mr Edgey, please don't call me 'Miss Fey.' I'm a little too young to be called a 'miss.' My name is Pearl!" Pearl said that with an small, but innocent smile and her eyes lit up almost instantly. Even Edgeworth can't resist smiling just a little more.

"OK then Ms Fe- I mean, Pearl. What are you doing here all alone in the middle of People Park?"

"Ohh .." Pearl didn't feel like answering that question, "Umm .. just taking a break!"

"Not at Wright's place?"

_Mr Edgey is as good as Mr Nick when it comes to unlocking secrets _thought Pearl.

"Ohh! Mr Nick and Mystic Maya need there alone time together! They're sooo romantic ..."

"Mystic Maya? You mean the Maya who helps out Wright during court? Wait .. wait." Edgeworth sat processing the words Pearl just stated, "You said, 'alone time?' romantic?!"

"Of course! Didn't anyone tell you? Mr Nick and Mystic Maya have been going out since the Hazakura case ended!" Pearl abruptedly got out of her seat and started jumping up and down excitedly.

Edgeworth however, did not take the news as lightly as Pearl did, "WHAAAAAAT?! Wright and Maya Fey are DATING?!" His eyes started to bulge out slightly at the thought, "but he's 7 years older than her!"

"Ohh Mr Edgey," giggled Pearl, "when it comes to love, age doesn't matter! Because true love always prevails ..." she sighed, dreamily.

"... I see." Edgeworth saw no point in arguing with a ten year old girl, with eyes that would melt a heart of stone.

A silence fell upon them, broken only by Edgeworth's breathing and Pearl's feet hitting against the concrete. Suddenly, the wind strengthened a little, causing Edgeworth's bangs to fly away from his face. Little Pearl shivered in the cold air.

"You're shivering, are you cold?" Edgeworth, being a gentleman, took off his red coat and handed it to Pearl, who stared up at him with her big, round eyes. She reluctantly nodded before shifting a little shakily to allow the man to wrap his coat around her body. The coat was obviously too big, not to mention heavy. The weight of the coat made her slouch down a bit, quite uncomfortable for her small body. Noticing this, Edgeworth quickly took back his coat, taking the burden off her shoulders.

_If only taking the weight of life's problems off my back was that easy, _thought Pearl.

"Kertishoo! Ahh.. bless me!" Pearl beamed brightly.

_She's so cute, who in the world would want to hurt her? _

Without thinking, the prosecutor shifted closer to the small spirit medium. He put an arm over her shoulders and wrapped part of his coat around her, like a mother hen. Pearl felt the warmth almost immediately, and snuggled deeper into his chest. She looked up to see his eyes, which seemed to have a distant look.

"Thanks, Mr .. Eddge-woorth." She struggled with the pronunciation, but that little murmur quickly returned Edgeworth from his little world.

Firstly, he didn't even realise he was hugging little Pearl. _This is going to drag my reputation as a demon prosecutor down into the mud! _he thought, _but then, I can't let go of her now. Anyone passing by would think of it as 'fatherly.' Wait, me as a dad? _

The prosecutor smiled at the thought, and looked down at Pearl's shining face, "My pleasure."

They sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying the other's presence. Pearl found the hug very warming. And very unusual for My Edgey to do to too. Edgeworth continued to wonder about what the little girl had been through. He glanced down at his watch, 7pm .. _what?! already? _

"Pearl"

"Y-yes?"

"It's getting late. Please allow me to walk you home to Wright and Miss Fe-"

"Noo!" Pearl's sudden outburst made him raise his eyebrow. Upon seeing this, Pearl quickly rephrased what she meant, "Umm .. I mean, no because .. they could be making out right at this moment!"

"WHAAAAT?!" _Wright,_ _you disgusting .._

"Well you never know! But they need to enjoy their alone time together in peace!" Edgeworth didn't seem convinced.

"Mr Eddge-woorth .. please. Can I come with you instead?"

He raised his eyebrow higher. _I can't! I'm unexperienced when it comes to young children ....! _But when looking at those brown eyes with tears welling up in them .. _I can't say no. _

He sighed, "Very well then, Pearl. I will drive you to my apartment, where you will stay until further notice." His annoyance was wiped out when Pearl started jumping up and down merrily.

"Yaaaaay! I get to ride in a car! To Mr Edgey's car!" She over-excitedly grabbed his hand and starting swinging it back and forth. This IS her first car ride after all. After squealing wildly, Pearl eventually calmed down. She leaned her head against the inside of his elbow, which made him look down at the little girl, "Thanks Mr Eddge-woorth."

Edgeworth couldn't help but lift the corners of his mouth slightly, "You're most welcome, Pearl."

* * *

They arrived at Edgeworth's apartment within 10 minutes. When he unlocked the door, Pearl gasped at the sight in front of her.

Anyone would have expected the classy prosecutor's home to be elegant and spotless, like his office, but this was no where near elegant. A plain, little apartment with white walls and few decorative items. No frilly curtains, gold-coloured window sills or pink carpet. (or should I say, magenta) All of the above were replaced by plain, mauve-coloured blinds, window sills with white paint peeling off and the carpet was a deep navy colour.

Edgeworth chuckled as the usually talkative child was struck speechless, "Yes, this is my apartment. Not much, but it'll do."

"But Mr Edgey, this is nothing like your grand office! It's so small .. and it's very messy!" She rolled up her sleeves, like how she usually does when she's about to slap Phoenix.

Edgeworth, unlike Phoenix who would he cowering away from her threatening glare, calmly said, "Indeed it is. I don't stay here often. Sometimes I sleep in the office."

"You're just like Mr Nick!"

_Only I'm much cooler_. He smirked.

"Well Pearl, how long do you intend to stay?"

"Umm .." she chewed her thumbnail, "is a few hours OK? I want to make sure Mr Nick and Mystic Maya are finished!"

_She looks so happy, too happy .._

"Pearl, can I ask you something?" said Edgeworth, tapping his arm.

"...?"

"Earlier, in the park. Why were you crying?"

"...!"

Pearl looks down to the ground. Tears start welling up in her eyes once again. As the tears start to fall to the ground, she looks up to Edgeworth, who regrets questioning about her about a topic which seems delicate to her. Without thinking, he again approached her. He placed a hand on the back of her head and presses it against his chest. By how Pearl is sobbing loudly as she wraps her arms around his waist. Edgeworth's perfect suit is soaked with her tears but for once he doesn't care. He now knows what this little girl needs - love and comfort.

Eventually, she stops crying. She looks up to Edgeworth, who saw the same eyes he saw at the park - full of innocence, wonder and a hint of sorrow.

"Mr Eddge-woorth ..?"

"Yes Pearl?"

"Can I tell you what's on my mind? You don't have to listen though .. but I just need to-"

"It's OK Pearl. I'll listen." the corners of his mouth lifted to form a loving, almost fatherly smile.

_He reminds me of daddy. _

Edgeworth lead the little girl towards the couch. It was a little worn, but it wasn't old. The only thing hanging above it was a picture of a smart-looking man wearing dark-rimmed glasses.

_That must be Edgey senior. _

"Now Pearl, what's on your mind?"

Pearl told the demon prosecutor (who has a heart) everything that's happened, from her part in the Hazakura case, being abused by her mother, to Phoenix and Maya forgetting about her. By the time she finished, she was back in his welcoming arms, and whimpering silently.

"Aww Pearl .." Edgeworth was at a loss for words. This little ten-year-old has been through so much and had no one who cares!

"MR EDGEY! You're a .. pro-seh-coo-ter aren't you?"

"Well yes I-"

"PLEASE DON'T HURT MUMMY!" Pearl screams loudly, tears flowing freely again.

"Hush Pearl, I would never do such a thing."

"But you're the demon pro-seh-coo-ter!"

"Indeed. But you've been through too much. The last thing you need is for you to lose the last of your family."

Pearl blinked. I didn't know that Mr Edgey cared, deep down. _He really is a kind person at heart. _She smiled, which brought relief to the prosecutor.

_Phew, I was never good at this comforting thing, but I think I'm on the right track,_ "Now Pearl, I suggest you talk to Wright and Miss Fey. They would know to help you about your mother." Glancing at his watch, he added, "And I'm sure they're getting worried about you."

He tried to get up from his cramped position but his muscles didn't want to co-operate. He slumped back with a hiss as Pearl watched and giggled.

"Mr Edgey you're getting old!" teased Pearl, back to her happy personality. She helped Edgeworth sit up straighter, when an idea struck her.

"Mr Edgey! Mr Edgey!" she was practically jumping up and down, eyes shining brighter than the sun.

He groaned as his back started to act up from too much walking and sitting down for a prolonged period of time, "Yeah Pearl?"

"Do you want a massage to ease your pain?"

He blinked in surprise. He never received a massage before, even when his muscles throbbed so badly he can't move an inch.

"Mr Nick always feels better after one of my special massages!"

But then again it was her eyes that convinced him to try this idea of hers. _Well i guess it wouldn't be that bad .. what harm can she do? _He reluctantly nodded.

* * *

After a few strained muscles and groans, Edgeworth lay on his stomach on the couch, with his chin on his folded arms. Pearl had helped him take off his coat, so that he was wearing nothing but his white undershirt and magenta coloured pants.

Pearl then tried to seat herself on top of him, with her knees on either side of him hips. Sadly, she was too small.

"Mr Edgey, you've got big muscles!" That remark brought a light pink stain on his pale cheeks, even if it was from a little girl. Luckily she couldn't see his blush "Is it OK if I sit on your backside?" she asked, innocently.

"Umm .. sure." Edgeworth, however felt a little nervous. He didn't know what to expect from a little 10-year-old. Pearl lowered herself and put her weight on his behind._ Wow, she hardly weighs anything .._

"Ready Mr Edgey?"

Before he could answer, she pressed her tiny hands on his back, on each side of his spine and rubbed gently, loosening the tired muscles. Whatever he was about to say died on his lips, and all that came out was a "Mmmm.."

Edgeworth relaxed his tense shoulders as he took in the sensations of her hands gently, but firmly, massaging his knotted muscles. _Well this isn't too bad. It actually feels, _"Mmm.." _good .._

"Ahh..! Unngh .." More gently, she used her fingers to delicately rub, in circles, the sore muscles just under in shoulder blades. _She's found that spot which troubles me the most, when I'm_ "Mmm.." _sitting at my desk too long .._ "Ohhh .." he groaned.

Pearl's giggled when she heard Edgeworth sighing and groaning, "Are you feeling better now Mr Edgey?"

"Mmm.." was the only answer she received.

_Is it just me, or is Mr Edgey smiling?_ Indeed he was. The corners of his mouth was turned up, very slightly, but he was smiling all the same.

Her delicate little hands moved up to his shoulders, and instead of rubbing, she lightly squeezed them. His head seemed to jerk up a little and came a long groan, making Pearl laugh. _He seems to like that a lot. _Expertly, Pearl squeezed his shoulders and rubbed his neck with her thumbs simultaneously.

_Ohhh god. That feels sooo_ "Ahh .." _good._ He lacked a better word to describe this sensation. His pain and cramps went away entirely, and he felt calmer and more relaxed.

Slowly, Pearl resumed to massaging his back, only this time she was sliding her elbows, very gently, down the length of his back. She went back to using her hands to rub his lower back, earning herself a few more sighs from the prosecutor.

By now, Edgeworth was slowly nodding off into deep sleep. His eyes were shut but his smile shown on his pale face. Pearl smiled an evil grin, _I know it works on Mr Nick but .._

Pearl placed her hands just under Edgeworth's underarms and firmly caressed them, ever so slowly. Halfway down his sides Edgeworth squirmed and jerked awake. Usually he would snap at whoever woke him up from his much-needed sleep (it was mostly Gumshoe). But when he finally came back to his senses and felt firm hands gliding down his sides, all he could do was sigh and slump his head back down on his folded arms.

Once Pearl was finished, he slowly got himself up and sat on the couch. She scrambled off his back and sat next to him. Edgeworth wrapped an arm around her and sighed, "Thank you Pearl, that felt very nice." he smiled.

"Your welcome Mr Edgey!" she grinned before quietly adding, "And thanks for listening to me. I feel much better now." She laid her head on to chest, and hugged his waist.

_Awww .. _

His smile grew wider, as he shifted closer to the little girl, embracing her tighter. They stayed like that, in a silence so comfortable that they ended up falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"Nick! Are you sure Pearl is here?! I'm so worried about her!" Maya sobbed. The pair had spent the last few hours trying to contact Pearl, with no luck.

"Well this is the last place on Earth that she could be. She doesn't know many places you know."

"Well thanks for telling me Captain Obvious!"

Maya knocked on the door of Edgeworth's apartment, receiving no answer. Phoenix called out, with the same result. In desperation, Maya banged on the door and screamed, tears flowing down her face again, "NICK! She's not in here! We've lost our little Pearly forever!"

"....."

"NICK! SAY SOMETHING!"

He didn't. Instead, he turned the handle. And to her surprise, it wasn't locked.

"Nick ..?"

Phoenix held her by the hand and walked her inside the prosecutor's apartment. Maya was struck as speechless as Pearl was when she first came into the home.

"Nick! Are you sure this is Mr Edgeworth's house? This looks nothing like his office, it looks more like yours!"

"Shhh. Shush Maya, look."

He pointed in the direction of the couch. Maya stared for a few seconds before saying, "Heyyy .. look! It's Gregory Edgeworth on the wall!"

Phoenix almost slapped his face, "Umm Maya, look at who's ON the couch .."

Again, Maya stared for a few seconds, "Awwww. Nick! It's Mr Edgeworth and little Pearly side by side!"

Phoenix tried not to roll his eyes at how slow her realisation was and simply said, "Yeah. Cute isn't it?"

"Totally! Aww, I never knew Mr Edgeworth had a heart. It's so .. so fatherly!"

"WHAT? Edgeworth as a father?!"

They both laughed as they headed out the door, leaving the two sleeping figures in peace.

* * *

OK. I guess i DID get carried away. It's kind of long. Please review!


End file.
